


Onwards

by kankchi



Category: D. Gray Man, D. Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankchi/pseuds/kankchi
Summary: Nea's.. Mana.Mana's.. Nea.And, Allen's...





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucks ((done on pure whim))

_All that was left.. Was Blood_ _.._

_"N-N-Nea! W-What have you done?"_

_"_ What have I done? Do you even have to ask my dear, Road?" 

"I'm trying to save my brother. I will save Mana. I must save him." Nea replied.

"Save him! Look what kind of shape he's in.. You won't touch him. I won't let you!"

"I have no desire to touch such filth. So as long as I can destroy him. It matters not." Nea exclaimed..

Nea proceeded in Road's/Mana's direction where Mana had fallen asleep and now resting in Road's arms.

"D-Don't.. Nea!" Road screamed.

" **MOVE ROAD."**  

Nea then thrusted Road into a nearby wall. Grabbed Mana's body and push their foreheads together and began to say..

"Hey, can you hear me? Mana?"

"Do you remember something? When we were kids? When Katerina was still around? When we were living out our life's falsely as twins. Do you remember all that, huh, Mana?"

Nea begans to laugh a little.

"Look at you, the newcomming of the so called  _Millennium Earl?_ Don't make me laugh like that, Mana."

"But, you know.. This is all your fault. Everything that transpired. Everything that will be done. Everything that I am going to do. You are to blame. Can you live with that? Will you be able to carry that weight?"

"Your forehead is so warm. You always had such a weak consutition even when we were children. It was all the same."

"Now, can you tell me Mana.. How do you plan to actually " _be_ " the Millennium Earl? Huh? You won't make it. You don't have what it takes.. But, me.. Your beloved so little of a younger brother does. I do. It's me. So, won't you hand everything down to me, Mana? Let me carry that burden. I want to."

Road begans to awaken to see all what was going on and starts to take action..  

As Road makes her way over to Nea/Mana she begans to open one of her doors.

"Get away from him, Nea!" Road let out.

"Oh, have you awaken? Haha, I see." Nea replies.

Road and Nea clash.. And, as the two began to gain theirselves once again. Nea was the one now who found himself thrusted into a wall.. And, Mana once again in Road's reach.

"Payback, huh?" Nea said.

"I-I won't let hurt him. Are you stupid! Have you gone mad? This is _your brother!_ " Road replied.

"Say, Road do you know why I haven't **killed** you?"

"What'r..."

"Your usefulness has yet to run out. Even 30 years from now I imagine it still would remain exactly the same." Nea replied.

"30.. What're you even talking about?" Road began to hyperventilate a little. She just wanted to get Mana as far away from Nea as possible.

"Haha. Are you upset with me? Why are you making that face, my dear Road.. Nea and Mana's.. Dear, Road."

"Shut up. What are you after? What is your goal? Just.."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!" Road yelled back in Nea's direction.

As Road held tightly onto Mana she could feel him slowly but steadily start to move.. And, then he softly tried to speak..

"D-Do you hate me? Nea?" Mana let out.

Road/Nea looked in Mana's direction with surprised and shock behind their faces.

"Mana.." Nea replied.

Mana had just enough strength to stand and made his way to his brother. As Nea still remained imbedded in the wall. Mana got down on his knee's and put their heads together just as they always had.

"D-Do you hate me, Nea?" Mana asked again.

"You-You mustn't! Ma.." Road said.

"Road, please. Right now he doesn't have the strength to do much. He may have forgotten but I am still and always be his _older brother.."_ Mana replied.

"I-I do. I despise you." Nea finally replied.

"Then, I must save you as well. That's what the eldest siblings do. You understand don't you? Nea.." 

"I'm not the one who needs saving. Do you not understand any---"

"I understand everything, Nea. It's all my fault. And, you will die here because of me." Mana replied.

Nea began to feel frustrated, and started to scream.

"Nea. You mustn't. I will save you, without fail. Because you're my Nea. And, I am your Mana. Even 30 years from now that won't change. I promise."

"So, you know?" Nea replied.

"I always did. Sorry, I can't give you much anymore but I at least think I should be the one to do this. I can at least do this for you."

"Go ahead then. Do it Mana! You--You.."

Mana proceeded to remove himself a little from Nea.. And nothing more came out of Nea's mouth..

"See, you later. My Nea. Mana's, Nea."

As Mana fell towards his little brothers feet he opened his hands.. To let free some broken glass. And, Nea's body began to give out and just dangle in the wall it was imbedded in..

Mana started to cry. And, Road could do nothing but hug him as she always had and wipe always his tears.

"There-There.." Road began to also brush Mana's hair out of his face little by little as well.

"We should go now, Mana. You look tired."

"You're right, Road. Thank you." Mana replied.

"You don't have to thank me. I will always be with you. I will always remain at your side.. I just.. I just.. Don't understand what's going on anymore." Road said with some frustration and sadness behind her speech.

"Don't.. Make that face, my dear Road."

As Mana said that to her.. She thought back to how Nea had told her the same thing.. And despite everything.. Nea was a Noah. And, she knew he was her family.

Tears began to stream down Road's face little by little.

"You miss him. Now do you?" Mana asked as he tried to comfort Road.

"I'm sure you'll see him again." Mana replied.

"Will I?" Road slightly let out..

"I'm more than sure. We're Noah's after all. I am his brother after all." Mana replied.

As Mana let out with that last statement he knew he had grown weak but tried to stand up and make his way to Road's door that she had previously opened.

"W-Wait.. Mana!"

Mana was just too out of it and fell to his knees. Road could easily tell that he was upset. Not only did he not have the strength to walk. He didn't have the heart for it either.

"Let me help you. Here, lean on me." Road said. As she began to put his arms on her back and carry Mana towards her door.

"Thank you for everything, Road." Said, Mana.

 

* * *

 

"Hey... Mana...Mana... Mana..." 

Two children. One child layed in a grass field asleep who seemed to be the older one. While the other child who seemed to be the younger called out for him..

"Ah, Nea.."

"You know, it's dinner time already. Mother and I have been looking everywhere for you. And, this is where you're? So  like you. To fall asleep, anywhere!" The younger one exclaimed.

"I'm sorry.. I must'v.."

"That doesn't matter. Let's just go already." The younger replied.

The younger boy let out his hands towards the older boy and grabbed ahold of him.

"Come on Mana,  _Keep on walking.." The younger said to the older._

And, then the two boys began to make their way throughout the grass field, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

"Ah! Nea.. Haha." A man smiles as he dreams on and slowly starts to awaken from being asleep.

"I see. Have you awakened..  _Earl?"_ A women replies at his bedside.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
